sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Zor
*''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (trofeo) *''Sonic Runners'' |media = Archie Comics |creadorreal = |artista = |españolactor = |inglesactor = Sam Riegel |japonactor = Yūki Tai |otrosactor = |edad = 112 |creador = |lugarnacimiento = |familia = |otrosnombres = |especie = Zeti |genero = Masculino |altura = 80 cm (2' 7.5") |peso = 14 kg (30.9 lb) |pelaje = |plumaje = |pelo = Púrpura |piel = Blanco, negro, azul cielo |esquema = |ojos = Azul cielo con esclerótica amarilla pálida |atuendo = Guantes negros sin dedos |alinamiento = Malvado |afiliacion = *Deadly Six *Eggman Empire (anteriormente) |comida = |gustos = *La tristeza de otras personas *Dolor |disgustos = *Felicidad *Sonic |habilidades = *Magnetokinesis *Manipulación de la oscuridad *Super fuerza *Salto mejorado *Proyección de bola de energía *Vuelo *Longevidad |movimientos = |tipohabilidad = }} Zor (ゾア Zoa ) es uno de los principales antagonistas en Sonic Lost World. Él es un Zeti y miembro de los Deadly Six, donde él sirve como espía del grupo. Cuando el Dr. Eggman llegó al Lost Hex, Zor y los otros miembros de los Deadly Six fueron obligados a servir al médico debido a los efectos de la Cacophonic Conch. Después de que Sonic the Hedgehog llegó y se deshizo de la caracola, Zor y los otros se rebelaron contra Eggman y tomaron el control de sus fuerzas. Después, Zor siguió los planes de Zavok de hacer que él y los otros Deadly Six fueran más fuertes usando el Extractor de Eggman, mientras destruía la Tierra, pero finalmente fue derrotado por Sonic. Apariencia Zor es uno de los más diminutos de los Deadly Six, siendo sólo un poco más alto que Master Zik. Esto puede ser en parte debido a la mala postura de Zor, ya que siempre se mantiene pesadamente encorvado. La parte superior del cuerpo de Zor es blanca, mientras que su cuerpo desde la cintura hacia abajo es negro. Él tiene piernas cortas y flacas con dos garras color cian, con una tercera garra más pequeña en cada talón. Zor tiene una fina cola como la de una rata que es blanca en coloración. Sus brazos son delgados y destartalados, mientras que él tiene manos de cinco dedos con uñas color cian. A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros Deadly Six, Zor lleva guantes negros sin dedos en cada mano. La cabeza de Zor es de forma oblonga, y la mayoría de ella está cubierta de vibrante cabello púrpura, con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su cara. Zor tiene ojos azules con esclerótica amarilla (que siempre están inclinados para dar la impresión de que está deprimido) y marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos. Él tiene grandes labios púrpuras con pecas de color gris oscuro por encima de ellos. En la parte superior de su cabeza, Zor tiene un par de cuernos que se curvan hacia atrás, con una coloración negra y cian alternante. Zor parece llevar siempre una rosa azul con él. Historia Pasado Muchos años antes de los eventos de Sonic Lost World, Zor fue llevado a los Deadly Six cuando Master Zik formó el grupo. ''Sonic Lost World'' En Sonic Lost World, Zor y los Deadly Six conocieron al Dr. Eggman, quien usó una Cacophonic Conch para esclavizarlos. A regañadientes, Zor ayudó a Eggman en su plan para la dominación del mundo al capturar Animales para un ejército de Badniks. Eventualmente, Zor se unió a Eggman y los Deadly Six para una lección de cómo hacer Badniks donde Eggman contó cómo ellos lo ayudarían a vencer a Sonic the Hedgehog, antes de que él viera a Zazz salir a pelear con Sonic. Mientras que en Windy Hill, Zor y su equipo conocieron a Sonic, antes de venir con Eggman mientras el dejó a Zazz para que terminara con Sonic. Reanudando la caza Animal, Zor sería castigado por Eggman con la Cacophonic Conch cuando Zavok habló en contra la crítica de Eggman de sus esfuerzos. No mucho después, Zor y los Deadly Six fueron más reñidos por sus fracasos por Eggman con la Cacophonic Conch cuando Sonic apareció y pateó lejos la caracola. Ahora libre, Zor y su equipo tomaron el control de los Badniks de Eggman y los hicieron atacar a todos en el sitio, obligando a Orbot, Cubot, Eggman, Sonic y Tails a huir. thumb|200px|left|Zor siendo amenazado por Sonic. Ahora libres, los Deadly Six tomaron el control de las operaciones de Eggman en el Lost Hex, y Zor continuó con el plan de Zavok de destruir la Tierra con el Extractor de Eggman y usar las energías que cosechó para hacer que los Deadly Six fueran más fuertes. Zor entonces ayudó a establecer una trampa para capturar a Sonic para que los Deadly Six pudieran convertirlo en su esclavo robótico. Cuando ellos capturaron algo sin embargo, Zor aprendió a su sorpresa que habían atrapado a Tails en cambio cuando Sonic lo confrontó. Ignorando las demandas de Sonic de regresar a Tails, Zor reportó a su equipo después de recibir una paliza de Sonic, sólo para escuchar que ellos ya sabían sobre Tails. Espiando a Sonic más tarde, Zor lo atacó de nuevo para "derribarlo a una clavija", pero fue derrotado de nuevo. thumb|right|200px|Zor enfrentando a Sonic en [[Lava Mountain.]] Zor más tarde se enfrentó a Sonic de nuevo con Zavok y Zeena. Mientras Zor no estaba contento con la consternación de Sonic al verlos, ellos revelaron un Tails aparentemente robotizado. Cuando Sonic se negó a servirles, Tails recibió la orden de matar a Sonic, pero Zor se vio obligado a retirarse cuando Tails los atacó, sólo habiendo pretendido estar robotizado. Después de escapar, Zor fue derrotado para siempre por Sonic a pesar de su fuerza mejorada del Extractor. Lo que le sucedió a Zor después no está claro. Otras apariciones en Juegos ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' En Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Zor hace una aparición cameo como parte del trofeo "Deadly Six" que se puede recoger en el juego. ''Sonic Runners'' En Sonic Runners, Zor hizo una aparición durante el "Zazz Raid Event". Aquí, Zor y Zeena vinieron a revisar a Zazz después de sus intentos fallidos de derrotar al Team Sonic. Aunque Zor trató de aconsejar a Zazz a ver sus batallas como bellas sinfonías, él sólo recibió reprimendas de Zeena. Personalidad Zor es uno con las sombras, tanto física como mentalmente. Creyendo que todo es inútil en el esquema cósmico de las cosas, Zor ha renunciado a la esperanza, la felicidad y la vida. Como tal, él está constantemente deprimido, malhumorado, grosero y malo, y no está impresionado por nada. Él a menudo se queja sobre la falta de sentido de todo y siempre tiene expectativas bajas. Esta convicción también le da una actitud suicida, ya que una vez exclamó que él "anhela el frío abrazo de la muerte". A pesar de su perspectiva nihilista, Zor todavía tiene la intención de ir a través de sus tareas, aunque no sabe por qué y no tiene interés en el resultado. Irónicamente, a él no le gusta oír a los demás quejarse, ya que él quiere que eso sea lo que él hace, y tiende a dar algunas cosas más valor que otros. Zor tiene una extrema aversión por la felicidad en general, creyendo que son tales puntos de vista que destrozan el mundo para los demás. Él se enferma ante actitudes positivas y siente dolor en su rostro cuando sonríe. Como tal, él personalmente tomará la acción él mismo para arruinar la felicidad de otros. Él también ha mostrado un lado masoquista de sí mismo, encontrando consuelo e incluso alegría (a pesar de su aversión a ella) por el dolor que él recibe, y cuando sonríe, causando así dolor, Zor lo encuentra genial. Al igual que los otros miembros de los Deadly Six, Zor es intrínsecamente malicioso, sádico y violento. A pesar de no ser particularmente violento (en comparación con los otros Deadly Six) y afirmando que nada lo hace feliz, Zor disfruta de la tristeza y la miseria de los demás. A él le gusta dar a otros malas noticias, hacer de la vida una miseria, infligir dolor y castigo físico, e incluso matar a otros, que son algunas de las pocas cosas que pueden hacerle sonreír. Un monstruo omnicidal, no tiene ningún reparo en causar genocidio global para sus propios beneficios. Zor también sale como vengativo, dado que una vez que fue liberado de la esclavitud de Eggman, él lanzó un ataque contra el científico. Poderes y habilidades Zor posee una gran fuerza física, lo suficientemente grande para romper rocas con sus puños desnudos. Él también tiene habilidad de salto increíble, permitiendole saltar alto en el aire ya través de distancias muy grandes en un instante. Zor tiene la capacidad de utilizar los poderes oscuros y prohibidos que ninguno de los otros miembros de los Deadly Six se atreven a usar. Es capaz de manifestar manadas de murciélagos negros con un ojo rojo que están hechos de sombras, que él es capaz de comandar, e incluso puede hacer que estos murciélagos se amalgamen en clones sombríos de sí mismo, que aparentemente poseen las mismas habilidades que el Zor real tiene Adicionalmente, Zor tiene la capacidad de proyectar explosiones de energía púrpura de la palma de su mano y es capaz de volar. Como Zeti, Zor posee la capacidad innata de manipular campos magnéticos, lo que le permite controlar la electrónica. Esto permite a Zor tomar el control de robots y pilotar remotamente sin usar interfaces de control físico. Batalla thumb|200px|Zor encima de un búho robótico gigante. Zor se encuentra en Silent Forest en la versión de Wii U de Sonic Lost World. Su batalla de jefe lo involucra montado en la cima de un gigante, búho robótico que dispara misiles a Sonic. Usando el ataque de Kick, Sonic puede patear los misiles lejos. Hay tres lugares para esta pelea de jefe; El primero tiene lugar en la Zona 1 de Silent Forest; La Zona 2 tiene una pelea con Zor controlando un búho robótico; Y en la Zona 4 tiene una perspectiva 2D con todo color negro, excluyendo el fondo. En otros medios Archie Comics thumb|100px|Zor en los Archie Comics. En la serie de cómics de Sonic the Hedgehog y sus spin-offs publicados por Archie Comics, Zor y los Deadly Six fueron esclavizados con la Cacophonic Conch por el Dr. Eggman cuando él llegó al Lost Hex. Sin embargo, Sigma, un robot villano de un mundo alternativo, los liberó del control de Eggman. Después de que Zor y los Deadly Six recibieran una armadura que mejora el poder de Sigma para ayudarle con sus planes, ellos lo traicionaron y trataron de subyugarlo, pero Sigma se hizo cargo de la mente de Zor usando un dispositivo escondido en su armadura y le hizo servir como uno de sus comandantes hasta que los héroes unificados los liberaron. La participación de los Deadly Six se borraría más tarde cuando Xander Payne borró todos los eventos de Worlds Unite. En el futuro no tan lejano, Zor sería esclavizado por Eggman una vez más. Frases *"Tal vez todos los enemigos y las trampas de la muerte terminen a Sonic, tal vez no lo harán ¿Realmente importa en el esquema cósmico de las cosas? Todos vamos a morir eventualmente..." —Zor durante Silent Forest Zona 2. *"¿Me despierto de una profunda depresión por esto? (Suspiro) Toda esta cosa de batalla apesta a esfuerzo..." —Zor durante Silent Forest Zona 2. *"¡Sólo ríndete, Sonic! ¡Eso es lo que hago! De hecho, ya casi he renunciado a la esperanza, felicidad, el éxito... Pensando en ello, ¿qué estoy haciendo todavía aquí? Debería arrastrarme de nuevo a la cama..." —Zor durante Silent Forest Zona 2. *"¡Él es tan optimista, que quiero golpearlo! No me hará feliz... pero para ser justos, nada me hace feliz." —Zor durante Silent Forest Zona 4. *"Supongo que debería importarme que Sonic esté dirigiéndome a darme una paliza. ¡Pero importarme me haría perder el tiempo!" —Zor durante Silent Forest Zona 4. *"Sonreír me lastima mi cara. Cuando te lastimé la cara, eso me hará sonreír. Así que al final, solo me estaré lastimando... Genial." —Zor durante Silent Forest Zona 4. *"Mira a ese erizo, con toda su actitud tentadora y positiva. Es gente así que está destrozando este mundo para el resto de nosotros." —Zor durante Lava Mountain Zona 3. *"(bostezo) Sonic está haciendo mejor de lo que esperaba, pero tengo expectativas bastante bajas... sobre todo. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿por qué molestarse?" —Zor durante Lava Mountain Zona 3. *"¿Te das cuenta de lo insignificantes que todos somos? Bueno, sobre todo tú." —Zor cuando esté a punto de pelear con Sonic en Lava Mountain Zona 3. Curiosidades *Zor lleva a veces su rosa en su boca. *Zor es el miembro más joven de los Deadly Six a la edad de 112 años. *A pesar de Zor teniendo su rosa con él casi todo el tiempo, claramente no le muestra mucha importancia ya que en su primer encuentro, él simplemente la tira sin un segundo pensamiento y no se le ve con ella de nuevo. *En la versión de Wii U de Sonic Lost World, Zor se muestra con la capacidad de levitar en el aire a voluntad, pero en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, él se muestra volando aleteando sus brazos. *En un punto en la Zona 4 de Sky Road, Zavok hace una referencia a Zor, diciendo: "Todo este esfuerzo, sólo para alcanzar el Zeti que no puedes derrotar. Como Zor diría, "¡Qué inútil!" Esto marca el único momento durante los eventos de Sonic Lost World en el cual Zor es referenciado por su nombre. Galería Artwork Concept.jpg|Arte conceptual. SLW_zor.png|''Sonic Lost World. Zor bio.png|Biografía de Zor. ZorRunners.png|Sonic Runners''. Screenshots Close-Up.png|Primer plano de Zor y los Deadly Six. Deadly Six Prepared to Battle.png|Zor con los Deadly Six. Zor Shadow Clones.png|Zor creando clones de sombra Zor Colors Trailer.png Plantilla en:Zor Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Deadly Six Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Alienígenas Categoría:Antagonistas Principales Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Sonic Lost World